Installation elements and methods for fastening them to a work surface are known from the prior art.
Thus, an installation element is known from DE 44 37 630 C1, for example, which has a holding element configured as a holding web and can be fastened in a recess of a work surface by inserting the holding bar into holding clamps fastened to the edge of the recess and anchoring it by latching it in the holding clamps.
The disadvantage with this known method is that additional structural parts are required, namely the holding clamps to be fastened to the work surface, and that the edge of the receiving opening in the work surface must be cut with low tolerances, so that the holding element can be latched into the holding clamps.
Identical or functionally equivalent elements are provided with the same reference numerals in all figures.